Curse of the Saheem
by Shadow Scrolls
Summary: Rebus a striking younge man on the path to well...failure due to his smarts and other minor problems. Sadly his troubles are just beginning when he goes in seach of some herbs. Warning: Contains Shojo Ai


I'll just introduce myself, I'm known as "Dat-kun" and I'm part of the Shadow Scroll writing group. Funnily enough this is going to be my first fanfic ever so be kind haha. I'm 19 at the moment and I live in London, England. Currently at university and that'll be enough about me.

- - Warning - - This story may contain close female relations or shojo ai, I still haven't decided and this may change.

Also to note that within the story, the symbol **(X) **will indicate a time shift, basically a little fast-forwarding of time.

Finally I'd like to thank Kage-chan for her helpful suggestions, ideas, support and compassion.

Now to the story and enjoy.

Curse of the Saheem

Chapter 1: From bad to worst, that's life.

The dark had many ways of hiding the truth from our blind eyes. It distorts many truths and sometimes it begins to create a new world within itself. In this case a lit torch was an excellent idea at dispersing the darkness, provides lighting so one can't hit into a wall, a higher percentage at avoiding certain repulsive substances on the ground and of course eroding all forms of false imagination in the mind which it creates just to scare us. This brave yet idiotic soul was Rebus, aged 17. He was searching for such an ambiguous item in the hope of saving his educational prospects of being the best mage in the known world. How it was all in vain since his young naivety has surely clouded his judgment and consequently is completely pathetic when it comes to studying.

He was snooping around in this dark, uninspiring cave for around at least an hour and the aroma of strong animal excrements and rotten flesh wasn't exactly the most appealing place to brag to your friends. He had to fight on for his bleak educational future, so he went on fighting his inner demons. Telling himself "there are no spooky ghosts or dragons in here, its just me and the smell of excrement everywhere, that's all". He carried on until up ahead was a large chamber and suddenly all the pointless walking wasn't as pointless as it seemed. His eagerness to find the Ponuris herbs led to his ambitious run towards the chamber and finally he saw them bunched up all to the right in one little corner of the room. There was a snag and possibly a negative predicament to his problem. You see Rebus had a certain phobia towards certain animals and sleeping snugly near the herbs was a giant spider with her many silky eggs placed nicely against her. The bodily structure was thin but hairy, much so that it would put a gorilla to shame. The brownish red hair was so bushy and thick that you couldn't see the skin at all and the length of the legs was just too freakishly long. Every time he looked at the monstrosity, it just gave him more and more goose bumps and his hair stood on it ends. Somehow obtaining these herbs wasn't the brightest idea anymore however he couldn't just leave, he spent a good hour getting here and he didn't want to come back empty handed. He had to be brave, he was going to fight his fears and get those damn herbs if it was the last thing he did.

"I think I'm going to go back and leave it… No wait a minute. Just think about

Yuki… Think about Yuki… Think about Yuki. Think about her nice smile… Think

about the smile."

Well that's one way of fighting your fears now. He crept up to the giant spider as quietly as possible; every step was as precise as possible and the amount of noise was kept to a bare minimum since waking it up would make life that little bit harder. The closer he got to the arachnid, the more hideous it became and that drool spurting slime of complete filth wasn't exactly the prized material for personal hygiene. Now the herbs were just a few steps away from the spider and everything seemed all right, so he walked towards them and started to collect them. Everything seemed too easy as the spider was pretty much asleep but it suddenly occurred to him that there weren't enough ripened herbs in this batch.

He was looking around frantically and suddenly life got slightly much harder.

Underneath the legs was a rare Borudia herb; it was absolutely gorgeous and such a rare specimen especially within Never winter. It was something he couldn't turn his back on. So he got down on his knees and wriggled his arm around its hairy legs to grab onto the herb. The spider suddenly coughed a little and began to move about. The legs began to move a little from side to side and its hair suddenly made him laugh a little. The Spider suddenly opened its eyes and saw Rebus staring at her. They had a moment for a good five seconds until the spider realized what was going on or what it may have thought was going on. He grabbed the herb and legged it as fast as possible. The spider got up and slammed its body against the ground, throwing him to the ground. The herb sprang out of his hand and scattered towards the entrance. He crawled towards it however the spider suddenly jumped right in front of him and dead eyed him. He stood up, picked up the herb and rolled right underneath it as it tried to land its mouth on him.

WHAM!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh Runaway spider!"

The spider wasn't exactly too pleased and began to run after him at double speed. The spider was surely going to catch up sooner or later and there was no way he could outrun this big thing.

"Light!"

He casts light on a large rock on the floor and it suddenly became something like a sun shining its goodness and destroying the darkness within the cave. The spider became extremely frightened at this sudden occurrence and began to run back towards its lair.

"Ha ha! Thank you Uncle!"

He finally saw the light of day as he finally got back out into the open to the luscious Never winter Forest and what a wonderful sight it was. The abundant life of the trees that have been left in harmony for many years. The life sprouting everyday with rigorous energy that seems to be near limitless and the weather that blesses it seems to be a gift from the God's itself. He collapses on the ground as he struggles to get his breathe back from that ordeal.

"Never again…" he shakes his head in utter disbelief for today he had achieved the impossible for the first time in his life. He lies there for a few moments as he feels the gentle breeze brush right over him, that cooling air touching against his warm cheeks. After feeling much fresher, he bounces right back up and heads back with a sense of self-satisfaction on his face.

"What do you think your doing!"

"huh?"

Rebus turns round to see three boys looking at him with a stern expression. It was rather odd to see a boy with an obvious aristocratic background hanging around with two men that literally came out of a dustbin, probably farmers looking at their build.

"I said, what do you think your doing here? I saw you go into that cave!"

"And?"

"Well this cave is mine, you think you can go in and take my stuff?

"So! What you want me to do about it?"

"Give me all your stuff now!"

"Tell you what, Either you walk away or I break you like that stick in your

hand?"

"Why you foul mouth commoner!"

"Wat yu tink yu toking to!" One of his bodyguards gets aggressive and raises his

weapon in the air, trying to intimidate Rebus.

"oh woah, I'm really scared of a piece of wood…"

"Shut it!" one of them tries to hit Rebus over the head but he grabs onto it and knees him in the abdomen and finishes him off with a punch in the face.

"yu stinking pig herder!" He tries to whack him from behind but Rebus only sidesteps and consequentially, he falls onto the ground like a complete prat.

"I'll show you what I've learnt, you'll be scared"

He swings wildly like a drunken idiot that went binge drinking in a pub just a few minutes ago and trying to imitate those heroic swings seen by greatly knights but at this very moment it would made the most sternest person laugh, what an idiot. Rebus was shaking his head as he found the situation completely hilarious but somehow he was able to get whacked across the face while he was looking away.

"Ha, you weren't expecting that were you? Incompetent bardus!"

"uuuuhhhh… You sneaky little git"

He grasps onto his top

"Touch me and I swear my father will burn every single hair on your body"

"Burn huh? I'd love to see that right now"

Rebus ignites his whole hand in fire and the fire sprawls onto his victim's top.

"Aaaawwww help me!"

"Hahahahaha! Look whose burning now!" Rebus clicks his fingers and the flames

cease to exist.

"You've burnt my clothes, I'll have you thrown in prison!"

Rebus walks up to him and punches him right in the face. Knocking him unconscious.

"Finally silence"

**(X)**

He finally arrived back to his home after taking two hours. Back to his dear old Never Winter and it was surely a bleak site to behold. The sun was setting and the light was starting to shy away from the skyline, giving birth to inevitably the night. It was such a sign of relief for him as he finally entered through the great gates into the local bazaar. There were only a few market stalls opened since many have since left to journey on to other parts of the known world. He looked around and breathed in the mucky air around him, it was as if he had been away for many times.

"There he is father! He's the one!" Rebus turns around to see a finger pointed at him.

It was those three goof bags he met at the forest, an elderly man clothed in rich garments and a militia guard standing closely to him.

"Me! Oh you must have me mistaken for my twin brother"

"That's him father! He ambushed us in the middle of the forest with his cowardly magic"

"What? You were threatening me first"

"You lying commoner!"

"Why you"

The guard immediately convenes by grapping onto Rebus from behind and rendering him from further action.

"Soldier, I hope you are able to deal with this foul mouthed dog in a fashionable manner you see fit" ushered with a sense of arrogance.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure of it"

"But I didn't do anything" The guard takes the boy away.

"Ah father, revenge is ever so sweet"

"Rightly put my son, I love it when you can ruin somebody's life with just a little cheese"

**(X)**

Sitting on a bed within a 6 by 6 cell wasn't the most inspiring moment of his life, at least he could rest but it just didn't have the same type of atmosphere as his own place. Something was missing, yet he couldn't figure it out.

"My life has sunk to a new time low, hey get me out of his prison. I'm innocent"

"Not now little one"

"I am not little, I'm pretty old"

"But not old enough"

"Show yourself, I want to see my tormentor"

His guard showed herself and she was a nice site to behold. She had short, curly blonde hair with gorgeous green eyes. Her bosoms were shaped in sheer perfection and well you couldn't exactly miss them unless you were blind. She was athletic just by looking at her build and those slender legs could drive anyone insane by twisting their minds like a hurricane. Her fragrance emitted an aura of womanhood that secretly seduced you bit by bit until you finally surrendered to the siren's voice. He then realized that she was slightly taller then him by a few millimeters and it was rather amusing.

"Oh I see, well it was nice to meet… You"

"Yes I know they'll very good but can you look at my face"

"Oh sorry, I was just distracted"

"Look there's going to be somebody to pick you, so just have a little nap ok?"

"Oh no, I want to talk to you"

"haha more like looking at me"

She walks off out of the view of Rebus.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Maybe when you're a little older?"

He laid his body on the bed, a defeated boy and he started to drift away from reality. Daydreaming away as his soul started to ebb out of his physical remains. His thoughts centred on two issues at hand, that woman he just met and his teacher Yuki. Just the thought of Yuki, what a wonderful site it was. Her long blue hair gliding against her sexy back that would have make any preacher break his words just to catch a glimpse of her. Her body must have been blessed several thousand times by the God themselves simply because it would drive the senses of anyone in complete exhaustion. Her lovely Elvin ears were absolutely cute, looks like she doesn't have to wear bunny ears to have that cute edge.

"Hi there, I'm here to see my student, his…"

"Oh, you must mean this little trouble maker, I'll take you to him"

He could hear a scuttle of several light footsteps hurrying towards his cell. Then he saw the guard leading his beloved teacher Yuki by the hand; oh they looked so cutesy that it could make you vomit slightly unless you were that light hearted. The guard opened the door and Rebus came out, whereby he was greeted with a hug from Yuki. Yuki seemed really worried and concerned about him.

"Are you ok Rebus?"

"I'm fine, oh look what I've got"

He shows her the herbs he collected. Her reaction was disbelief, finding the Borudia herbs in the wild is nearly a miracle and sometimes it would take specialists a whole month without no gain at times.

"Where did you find them?"

"That cave west of never winter forest, you know near the Great Tree of Belloch, the Krise Cave."

Yuki and the guard gasped,

"Don't you know that it's dangerous? It has ogres, orcs"

"Giant Pia-yen spiders" Exclaimed the guard.

Yuki immediately grabs hold of the guard. The guard blushes a little by this odd reaction from Yuki. You see she had a very big phobia against spiders especially the giant, hairy ones with long fangs.

"Look what you did, your teacher is very concerned over your health little boy"

"It was only a giant spider"

"A… A… A…. A…."

Yuki immediately faints on the spot and the guard grabs a hold of her.

"You just had to say it didn't you"

"I couldn't help it, I just got a little excited. So what's your name, mine is Rebus"

"I'm Teraya, and you should really stop getting into trouble, it'll give peace and mind to Yuki here"

"No can do, I still have a few more ingredients to collect"

He gives her a whimsical smile, as there were more adventures with Rebus.


End file.
